Love in the wrong places
by WeirdNamedBunny
Summary: What if Yoshiki likes Naomi and Naomi likes Yoshiki? While Satoshi STILL likes Naomi and Ayumi likes Satoshi. Will Satoshi try rip them apart and steal Naomi? YAY NO BAD WORDS! K
1. Love

HELLO THERE WELCOME TO A NEW STORY! MY NAME IS WEIRDNAMEDBUNNY AND I MADE A NEW STORY! I DON'T LIKE MY MIND I COME UP WITH DIFFERENT THINGS THEN KABOOM! I DON'T CONTINUE A STORY AND LEAVE IT HANGING FOR 100 YEARS!

new boring entrance huh? :/

I dreamt about this story a month ago, but I sadly forgot about it, but its back now!

* * *

Chapter 1

Love

Yoshiki sat beside Naomi, smiling as she giggled. Naomi playfully punched his arm, you know things that couples do, but they weren't a couple sure they had a crush on each other but they were still friends, close friends. Satoshi stared at them, full of jealousy. Ayumi approached Satoshi quietly. Ayumi shrieked scaring Satoshi. Satoshi fell over landing on his butt, Satoshi screamed of course. Ayumi giggled helping him up.

"Don't scare me like that." Satoshi demanded. Ayumi continued giggling.

"Sorry! Not my fault you're a scaredy-cat!" Ayumi joked chuckling.

"So... What were you looking at?" Ayumi questioned putting a finger under her chin.

"Oh! Nothing." Satoshi answered looking startled. Ayumi looked around till a hazelnut haired female and a bleach blonde male caught her eyes. She watched as they laughed and smiled.

"Oh! So thats nothing!" Ayumi joked pointing to Naomi and Yoshiki. Ayumi's heart broke as she stared at Satoshi who looked at Yoshiki and Naomi, full of jealousy.

"I don't get it! How come Naomi likes Yoshiki?" Satoshi questioned still staring at them.

"I mean what does he have that I don't." Satoshi asked. Ayumi thought about it. 'You're cute, perfect, you have perfect grades, I can go on but I don't get how Naomi even developed a crush on that stupid delinquent.' Ayumi thought. Satoshi started asking questions but she ignored them and continued staring at him.

"I'm sorry huh?" Ayumi asked snapping out of the trance. Satoshi shrugged that moment off like it was just a piece of stick laying on his shoulder.

"Anyways! That is your best friend! You wouldn't fight with your best friend just because of a girl! Would you?" Ayumi questioned. Satoshi thought about it then..

"You're right!" Satoshi shouted nodding his head in agreement. Ayumi smiled brightly after hearing the words 'You're right' come out of his mouth.

"Hey Mochida... I have to tell you something really important." Ayumi whispered blushing and sweating.

"Hm?" Satoshi asked paying attention to her.

"I-." Ayumi started, the bell rang interrupting her. 'Stupid bell!' Ayumi cursed in her mind.

*Bell rings*

"Oh! There goes the bell lets go!" Satoshi yelled grabbing her wrist. Ayumi blushed at the touch, THE PHYSICAL CONTACT!

* * *

Lunch...

Satoshi sat at a table in the cafeteria waiting for the others. Ayumi soon arrived sitting next to him. Ayumi gave him a sweet smile then started eating. Satoshi placed a hand under his chin.

"Where are they?" Satoshi complained. Ayumi stopped eating and looked at him.

"Why do you care so much?" Ayumi questioned. Satoshi turned his head to face her.

"Because... I can't tell you okay?" Satoshi answered with a hint of frustration. Ayumi nodded understanding. The couple finally arrived, hand-in-hand. Satoshi sighed.

"Well if it isn't the love-birds!" Satoshi joked chuckling. Naomi and Yoshiki blushed heavily. They looked at each other's hands before pulling away. Yoshiki scratched the back of his neck and Naomi placed her hand on her arm. Awkward silence filled the area. Yoshiki decided to sit down, Naomi sat beside Yoshiki.

"So..." Yoshiki started breaking the silence. Yoshiki shifted side-to-side uncomfortably.

"Oh! You have some pieces of food on your cheeks." Naomi said taking out some napkins, she lightly dabbed his cheek.

"Thanks!" Yoshiki said blushing. Naomi blushed too of course! Sstoshi turned red, no he isn't blushing, he is furious.

"I'm going to the men's room." Satoshi said standing up. Ayumi sat there awkwardly and slowly eating her food.

"I'm going to go check on him." Yoshiki announced standing up. Ayumi stopped him.

"Don't he just needs time alone." Ayumi said. Yoshiki sat down.

* * *

"Satoshi you okay?" Yoshiki texted sending the message to Satoshi.

"I'm fine." Satoshi texted back throwing the phone, the phone luckily landed on the bed.

"You sure? Why'd you lie earlier?" Yoshiki texted. Satoshi tensed up at the question.

"My phone is only 2% I'll answer you later!" Satoshi texted back, lying.

"Fine bye." Yoshiki texted. Satoshi sighed.

"Bye." Satoshi texted.

* * *

Yoshiki watched tv since he had nothing better to do, he finished his homework of course! After all Naomi helped him and she was an A+ student. Yoshiki heard his ringtone. He picked up his phone that was laying on the end table beside the couch. Yoshiki picked it up.

"Hello?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yoshiki do you know why Satoshi is... Mad?" Naomi asked.

"That was straight forward." Yoshiki joked chuckling. Naomi giggled at his joke.

"Let me start again... Hello Yoshiki this is Naomi, I am calling to-." Naomi joked giggling. Yoshiki laughed, Yoshiki interrupted her.

"Thats a long hello!" Yoshiki joked. Naomi laughed out loud this time. After the all the laughter they both sighed in unison.

"So anyways... Satoshi wont answer me." Yoshiki answered.

"Wonder why... He was probably mad about something, maybe the bullies?" Naomi questioned putting a finger under her chin.

"Yep probably." Yoshiki said agreeing with her.

"Oh! Gotta go my sis is coming." Yoshiki said hearing a knock on the door.

"Oh! Well bye!" Naomi said.

"Bye." Yoshiki replied hanging up. Yoshiki walked towards the door to answer it. He answered the door to see a navy blue haired girl standing there. He looked down at her.

"Hey Shinozaki." He greeted with a confused expression on. She looked up at him before doing something he never thought she'd do.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Wonder what that is mwhehehehe... Anyways this story isn't a NaomixYoshiki I don't know what the name of the ship is but I'll come up with it... Naoshiki sounds like NOW-SHIKI. Don't worry Ayushiki fans, Ayushiki will happen later.


	2. Help

WE ARE BACK AND DON'T WORRY I CAN HANDLE FOUR STORIES SO YEAH! I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY AND THE COOL CHARACTERS (Wish I did..) AND ENJOY!

SORRY TOOK LOONG FOR ME TO UPDATE DID NOT GET WIFI FOR A WHOLE WEEK.

* * *

Chapter 2

Help

Yoshiki stood paralysed, mesmerised by Ayumi's action. He tried pulling away but he couldn't move. Ayumi pulled away after 10 seconds. Ayumi gasped for air while Yoshiki stood there with his eyes wide. Ayumi tried to get his attention by waving a hand infront of his face. Seeing that didn't work, Ayumi slapped him across the face. The sound of a hand slapping Yoshiki's cheek filled the hall. Naomi stood there, her eyes were wide.

"Y-Y-Yoshiki..." Naomi said as tears rushed out of her hazelnut eyes. Yoshiki looked at her. Naomi covered her mouth in shock.

"Naomi!" Yoshiki called out chasing after her. It was too late Naomi had already exited the building. Yoshiki grabbed his hair trying to pull it out in frustration.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Yoshiki whispered under his breath, slapping his forehead as he walked back to his apartment. Ayumi stood there awkwardly and knew she had to go. Ayumi ran out of the building. She felt guilt fill her.

* * *

Next day... In the cafeteria...

Yoshiki twirled his chopsticks frowning. He stared down at his noodles. Naomi was absent today. Ayumi kept staring at Yoshiki, giving him worried stares.

"You okay Yoshiki?" Satoshi asked. Yoshiki sighed.

"I'm fine." Yoshiki lied. Satoshi looked to Ayumi.

"Me and Shinozaki need to talk quickly its about homework!" Satoshi said grabbing Ayumi's wrist before running off. Surprisingly Ayumi did not blush. Once they were out of sight Satoshi let go of Ayumi's wrist.

"Shinozaki whats wrong with Kishinuma?" Satoshi asked. Knowing Ayumi would never lie to him.

"I can't tell you." Ayumi answered.

"Please Shinozaki." Satoshi begged. Ayumi cracked under the pressure.

"Ok! Fine! Don't tell anyone." Ayumi whispered.

"I kissed him, in front of Nakashima." Ayumi whispered. Satoshi's mouth formed a O. Satoshi felt bad though, he always wanted Naomi to dislike Yoshiki but Satoshi never thought Yoshiki would be this depressed.

"Well, we have to cheer him up somehow." Satoshi explained frowning. Ayumi nodded listening.

"But how?" Ayumi asked placing her thumb under her chin.

* * *

*Ring ring* went Naomi's telephone. Naomi laid in bed in a red robe. She forced tears to run down her face, but there were no more tears left.

'This is Naomi! As you can tell I am not available! Probably out spending my time with my best friend Yoshiki! Leave a message after the beep!' *Beep*

Naomi threw a pillow at her 1960s pink furry landline. She hated him.

"Jerk!" Naomi yelled at the phone.

'Nakashima? This is Shinozaki! Hey! Sorry about last night... I- he didn't mean it, please just give him another chance! It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I promised if you give him another chance *sigh* you won't regret it.' Said a familiar voice.

* * *

8:39pm...

Yoshiki entered his apartment depressed. He threw his bag at the couch, the bag fell off the couch. Yoshiki didn't care. Yoshiki listened to songs Naomi sang. Seeing this was a bad idea Yoshiki threw the headphones across the room.

"Why Naomi!? Why?!" Yoshiki asked kneeling. Yoshiki walked towards the headphones sighing. The headphones landed on the nightstand. Yoshiki picked it up. It laid on top of something truly special, something he valued. He looked at the necklace Naomi bought him, it was a heart. Those necklaces you can open and insert tiny pictures. He gave her one too, it was gold, real gold. He smiled at the sight. Yoshiki picked up the necklace and wore it. He opened it to reveal the one girl that could break his heart, Naomi. He sighed. The picture on the other side was him and her.

* * *

Naomi sighed as she got up. She picked up the landline she threw earlier. Something caught her eye, something gold. Naomi picked it up. She opened the small heart. It showed a picture of 'him'. Naomi forced tears to stream down her face.

"Liar!" Naomi yelled throwing the necklage across the room. Naomi slid down the wall nearby, Naomi crouched.

*Knock knock*  
"Go away!" Naomi yelled furiously.

"Mochida and Shinozaki is here." Naomi's mom noted.

"Go away!" Naomi repeated.

"I'll be back with tea." Naomi's mom whispered to Ayumi and Satoshi. Naomi's mom walked away.

"We care about you Nakashima." Satoshi stated. "Alot." Satoshi whispered. Naomi unlocked the door to her bedroom. Satoshi entered to reveal tissues everywhere, broken furnitures,pillows everywhere and a broken Naomi.

"Nakashima! Are you okay!" Ayumi asked. Ayumi quickly changed her answer seeing how stupid it sounded.

"Sorry I meant... Sorry look I was being selfish I didn't mean to hurt you this bad." Ayumi stated looking to the side dramatically. Naomi stayed quiet not really wanting to forgive her.

"OH! Sorry for the short visit but my sister found a new charm and I promised her I'd check it out as soon as possible." Ayumi lied running out of the awkward situation. Satoshi stayed just staring at her.

"I know! I'm a wreck! Can you please leave I don't want you to see me like this." Naomi asked. Satoshi clenched his fists in determination. 'I'm not giving up on you Naomi!' Satoshi told himself.

"No! I want to comfort you to see you smile once more!" Satoshi shouted. Naomi sat there wide-eyed, why did Satoshi care?

"fine." Naomi said as she sighed in defeat. Naomi walked towards Satoshi seductively. Naomi didn't seem to care about her appearance, at this moment she forgot all about it and walked closer and closer. Even though she looked like a wreck she still looked sexy. Naomi leaned in closer and closer till...

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! SOMETHING HAPPENS! AHHHH!...lol. Hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Your fault

Sorry it is taking me soo long to update my excuse? HOMEWORK! I am trying to update it in my spare time! As you can tell I don't have that much spare time! Well lets get on with this story as always I am WeirdNamedBunny! (As you can also see I am now boring... JK!...actually...nevermind) I have gotten better at english yay! I CN ONLY UPDATE ON FRIDAYS, SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS.

* * *

Chapter 3

Your fault

Their faces were just a centimeter apart till their lips touched igniting flames in Satoshi. Satoshi slowly closed his eyes expecting the kiss to be longer, but to his expectation Naomi pulled away with pink cheeks.

"Uhh..." Satoshi whispered mesmerised. Satoshi realising that the situation he made up an excuse to escape the awkward situation. "I gotta go... I promised Yuka I'd help her with her crush." Satoshi continued. He tried to cover his lie with a quick turn but Naomi had to stop him.

"Uhh... Ok, see you tomorrow." Naomi said stopping him. Satoshi turned around with a smile.

"See you." Satoshi replied before running exiting Naomi's home. Satoshi smiled brightly replaying the words 'See you tomorrow' , Naomi, Finally! Came back to Kisaragi, well that is tomorrow.

* * *

Next day..

Naomi approached Satoshi confidently. Satoshi choked on the water he was drinking but soon swallowed it down. Naomi waved at Satoshi placing a hand on her arm trying to show off the largeness of her breasts.

"Hey Mochida." Naomi greeted with a smile. Satoshi stared at her face trying to avoid the big things that was below her neck.

"Na-Na-Nakashima?" Satoshi asked stuttering. Naomi giggled at him. Naomi took Satoshi's hand walking towards their class. Satoshi blushed at the touch. Naomi saw Yoshiki from the corner of her eye.

"Quick!" Naomi yelled before kissing Satoshi. Satoshi's eyes went wide. Yoshiki turned around from his locker about to walk to his class till...

"Hey! Satoshi what are you doing?!" Yoshiki yelled, rage and anger filled his eyes. Naomi quickly pulled away. People gathered around watching the scene.

"Its not Satoshi's fault." Naomi stated. Yoshiki's eyes soften as it landed on Naomi's face.

"Naomi..." Yoshiki whispered feeling guilt. Satoshi moved to the side to watch the scene.

"I kissed him okay!" Naomi shouted glaring at Yoshiki. Yoshiki looked to the ground feeling loneliness. Naomi ignored him.

"Why?" Yoshiki asked, his voice cracking. Naomi's eyes filled with fire just thinking about that night.

"Because... You kissed class rep!" Naomi yelled tears escaping her hazel eyes. Yoshiki looked at her, Naomi looked away from him trying to avoid eye contact.

"Naomi-." Yoshiki started but was interrupted by the crying brunette.

"No! Kishinuma don't you use my first name we aren't that closer anymore!" Naomi yelled before storming off. Naomi pushed students that were in her way. Yoshiki sighed before taking his anger out on a locker.

* * *

Lunch...

Naomi sat next to Satoshi while Yoshiki sat on another table. Ayumi stared at Yoshiki feeling pity for him. Satoshi rubbed Naomi's back as she began to cry.

"Nakashima-." Satoshi started but the brunette interrupted him.

"You can call me Naomi." Naomi stated looking up at him. Satoshi nodded.

"Right! Naomi...Naomi it will be okay I'm really sorry about that night between..." Satoshi said as he trailed off not really wanting to mention his best friend's name.

"Thanks Satoshi." Naomi thanked him before crying again.

"I understand how hard it is." Satoshi whispered. Naomi ignored him and continued crying. Ayumi stared at Yoshiki feeling terrible. Ayumi slipped out of the table quietly walking towards Yoshiki.

"Uhh... Hey Kishinuma, sorry about... You know." Ayumi apologised quietly. Yoshiki frowned before chuckling.

"Pathetic, ain't I?" Yoshiki said not really expecting an answer. Ayumi stood quietly frowning, the frown soon turned into a glare.

"Shut up." Ayumi whispered feeling anger. Yoshiki's eyes went wide.

"?" Yoshiki questioned. Ayumi looked up at him.

"I said shut up! Ok! Shut up stop insulting yourself! It isn't your fault." Ayumi repeated still glaring at the lonely bleach-blonde boy. Yoshiki soon glared back at her, but softer.

"I told her it isn't completely my fault yet I still feel guilty, sorry I kinda took it out on you, okay?" Yoshiki apologised, the frown returning. Ayumi looked at him very surprised, she expected him to continue arguing with her. Ayumi's cheeks turned pink at his apology.

"Whatever! I'm sorry to... I guess.. Well I tried telling her it was my fault but she'd ignore me." Ayumi whispered frowning. Yoshiki gave her a simple nod.

"Look, I'll help you okay?" Ayumi offered, a crack forming in her heart. 'Why does my heart hurt suddenly?' Ayumi asked herself, of course not out loud.

"Just meet me after school... At my house." Ayumi continued. Ayumi pulled out a piece of paper and pen, writing her address down. Before Yoshiki could protest she placed the piece of paper in his hands.

* * *

...

Yoshiki walked towards Ayumi's house knowing he had no choice, if he didn't visit she'd probably be furious. Yoshiki knocked on the door. The navy blue haired girl soon answered the door. Ayumi gestured for Yoshiki to enter.

"Uhh... Your parents home?" Yoshiki asked nervously.

"No." Ayumi simply answered. Ayumi led Yoshiki to the couch.

"Sit." She said. Yoshiki sat down next to her.

"So... I was thinking maybe we could make her jealous." Ayumi suggested.

"How so?" Yoshiki asked.

"Maybe we can pretend to talk and I can pretend to giggle." Ayumi answered.

"Ok... Shinozaki you don't have to do this, you know?" Yoshiki said. Ayumi glared at him.

"But, I want to I really feel guilty." Ayumi protested. Yoshiki, seeing this would end to no where if he argued.

"Fine." Yoshiki said giving up. A smile appeared on Ayumi's face.

"Good! Glad I didn't have to argue with you." Ayumi stated wiping her forehead as if there was sweat.

"Ok, so here is the plan..." Ayumi whispered. Yoshiki nodded.

* * *

**OH! HERE COMES GUILT SORRY FOR CLIFFHANGERS I KNOW! I HATE THEM! I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE NO MORE CLIFFHANGERS! **


	4. Realisation

Ok so I stayed up all night trying to complete this story and so I successfully did it celebration! I own nothing but story and plot. THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I COMPLETED ONE-SHOTS DON'T COUNT! YAY ME!

SHOULD I KEEP MY NAME AS PECULIARBUNNY OR SHOULD I CHANGE IT BACK TO WEIRDNAMEDBUNNY?

* * *

Chapter 4

realisation

"Ok! So lets- like I said before socialise and giggle! Maybe hugs just to make it realistic and first names and thats about it." Ayumi explained. Yoshiki nodded smiling. For some reason Yoshiki's smile made Ayumi blush, luckily it wasn't noticeable.

* * *

Next day...

Ayumi and Yoshiki walked infront of Naomi and Satoshi, hand-in-hand, their fingers intertwined. Naomi glared directly at Ayumi, her eyes filled with anger and jealousy. Yoshiki gave Ayumi a small smile trying to giver her a 'thank you'. Ayumi gave him a small smile back. Satoshi stood there feeling left out.

"Well if it isn't the love birds." Yoshiki said smirking. Naomi stared at him. 'How did he move on this fast?' Naomi asked herself of course as always in her mind. Naomi frowned on the verge of tears, but she sucked it up and looked up at them with a smile. Naomi grabbed Satoshi's hand making their fingers intertwine. She raised her hand along with Satoshi's hand showing off their relationship.

"Yeah! We are love birds!" Naomi agreed smiling. Yoshiki felt his heart-ache but kept a strong front. Yoshiki sighed.

"Well we better get to class!" Yoshiki mentioned.

"Right!" Naomi shouted agreeing with him.

* * *

Lunch...

Yoshiki and Ayumi walked towards Naomi and Satoshi. Ayumi giggled as Yoshiki talked. They sat down. Naomi glared at them, jealousy filling her body. Naomi stabbed her noodles repeatedly with her chopsticks. Naomi calmed down standing up.

"I'm going to go the ladies room." Naomi stated before leaving. Ayumi followed her. Naomi soon stopped at the school rooftop.

"Why are you here? I know you were pretending to like him and stuff just to make me jealous." Naomi said turning to Ayumi. Ayumi glared at Naomi.

"Look, I was pretending from the start but now I'm not okay? I-I think I'm actually beginning to like him, more than a friend." Ayumi replied. Naomi glared at her.

"I LIKED HIM FIRST! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND AND SAY 'HEY! I LIKE YOU!' TO PEOPLE AFTER A FEW MINUTES OF MEETING THEM!" Naomi yelled. Ayumi's glare grew harsher and harsher.

"WHY DO YOU CARE HUH?! ANYWAYS YOU LIKE MOCHIDA NOW STOP BEING GREEDY YOU CAN'T HAVE EVERYONE!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"...WELL NEITHER CAN YOU UGH!" Naomi yelled grabbing her head in anger.

"Look, I don't care about Mochida anymore, you can have him." Ayumi said, her glare softening. Naomi stared at the ground feeling ashamed.

"Look, I'll give you a few days to realise your true feelings for him, hopefully you will realise them, if you don't I still want a plate full of Shiki!" Ayumi warned. Naomi stormed off hearing the bell.

* * *

Ayumi causally drew Yoshiki's face. Yoshiki now replaced Satoshi, Yoshiki appeared in her dreams, thoughts and drawings. Once Ayumi completed the drawing of him she taped it to the wall that was painted blueish grey to match his eyes. Ayumi sighed jumping into bed.

* * *

Naomi walked home replaying the words 'You can't have everyone' in her mind. She felt guilt cover her heart, she manipulated Satoshi. Naomi sat on a lawn chair outside her house. She started thinking about Yoshiki. As she thought about Yoshiki weird things happened, in her mind Yoshiki's hair and eyes turned brown and his face morphed into Satoshi's. Naomi shook herself. Naomi held her head like it was going to explode, she couldn't make up her mind, did she like Satoshi or Yoshiki? She tried hard to think of Yoshiki but his face keeps turning into Satoshi's. It took a while for Naomi to comprehend the situation she was in. She soon realised that Satoshi was the one all along! Naomi looked at her phone quickly, checking the time. It was 3:30 she still had time. Naomi sprinted to Satoshi's house. Naomi gently knocked on the door waiting for a response. Satoshi soon answered the door shocked by who was behind it, he expected it to be someone else. Satoshi blushed and felt paralysed, what was the girl of his dreams doing infront of his door.

"Uh-hey Naomi!" Satoshi greeted nervously. Naomi smiled then blushed and look down to the ground. Satoshi gave Naomi space for her to enter. Naomi entered the Mochida Household.

"Satoshi I want to tell you something very important." Naomi said. Satoshi nodded. 'Is she confessing?' Satoshi thought.

"I..." Naomi whispered but soon trailed off. Naomi's heart raced as she struggled to confess. Naomi coughed a few times trying to get rid of her dry throat.

"Uhh... Can I have some water quickly please?" Naomi asked. Satoshi nodded and ran off. Satoshi soon came back with a glass of water in his hand. Satoshi handed Naomi the glass of water. Naomi drank the water.

"Ahem! Where was I? Oh right! As I was saying...I...I." Naomi continued struggling to get the words out of her mouth. Satoshi frowned at her pause, why was she taking long?

"Naomi you can leave if you want." Satoshi suggested. Naomi glared at him.

"I'm not leaving till I get the three words out of my mouth." Naomi protested. Satoshi finally realised that she was actually confessing.

"I-." Naomi said but was interrupted by a soft kiss. Naomi blushed placing her arms around Satoshi's neck gently. Satoshi wrapped his arms around her waist. It took a few minutes till they broke apart gasping for air.

"I love you." Naomi confessed, her arms still around her neck.

"I love you too." Satoshi replied smiling.

* * *

Ayumi jumped onto her computer seeing a message. She opened up the message.

I need help you see I like two girls

One is trying to help me win the other one back

While the other one is trying to make me jealous

What should I do?

Ayumi looked at the email address of the person who sent the message. Ayumi blushed seeing the name Kishinuma Yoshiki.

I'd say follow your heart

But be careful of who you choose

If you choose wrong you will regret it for the rest of your life.

Ayumi replied giving him a quick warning.

Thanks!

Hey Ayumi

Will you go out with me?

Ayumi's heart went 100 mph. Ayumi blushed heavily. Did Yoshiki really ask her out?!

Yes!

Ayumi replied happily that she jumped around in her room. Hinoe slowly and quietly opened her door. Hinoe smiled at the sight of Ayumi jumping around, full of joy.

I guess at the start Love was at the wrong places.

Yoshiki typed in.

* * *

YAY A STORY COMPLETED! I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM SO HAPPY!


End file.
